


Keeping a straight face

by Second_to_none



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Cunt and dick used as description of trans genetalia, Dildos, Don't try this at home or you'll get your twitch account banned, Edging, Exhibitionism, Improper use of the twitch chat, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_to_none/pseuds/Second_to_none
Summary: Benrey thinks Gordon has a shit poker face. Gordon disagrees. A bet is made and Gordon ends up streaming with a dildo up his cunt and Benrey tormenting him in twitch chat. Fun and frustrating times are had.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Keeping a straight face

It starts, as it usually does, with Benrey taunting him. 

“Can’t hide your emotion for shit Feetman.”

“Hey fuck you, that is  _ not _ true!”

“You’re doing it right now bro.”

Gordon makes a valiant but fruitless effort to hide the annoyance on his face. 

“Fail poker face, would be naked in 5 minutes if we played strip poker.”

Gordon takes offense to that. He can be subtle, he can be mysterious and shit. It’s not just Benrey who can walk around looking like he’s bored all the time. He tells Benrey as much only to be given an unimpressed look before dropping the challenge 

“Wanna bet?” 

There is something dangerous in Benreys eyes that Gordon really should have taken as a warning, but his competitive side has already taken the lead from his common sense. 

“Fuck yeah I wanna bet! Name the game, I can do it.”

That’s how Gordon finds himself sitting in his gaming chair in his office, streaming Breath of The Wild on Twitch. He doesn’t have a lot of followers, there are usually only around 50 people watching on his semi-regular streams. Even so, it’s more fun playing with people watching and his chat is fun and active. Gordon might not be able to quit his day job, but streaming is still fun. 

Or it used to be. Now, not so much. 

Half of it is because of the dildo with a built in vibrator shoved into his cunt, happily buzzing away while Gordon tries to kill bokoblins and talk to the chat. The other half is because of who is holding the remote while sitting in the other room and following the stream on his laptop. Gordon  _ knows _ Benrey must be having the time of his life watching him fall apart live on stream. 

He tries not to glare every time “Johnwicklover1994” comments something in the chat. It’s mostly the pog emoji or some insult when he gets hit by one of the enemies. Although that only happens when Benrey changes the setting on the vibration, making Gordon jump and hit the wrong button on the controller. 

Gordon isn’t sure how many settings the dildo has, Benrey had already thrown away the manual when he presented it for Gordon as part of their bet. By now he’s lost count of the different intervals and speeds that the thing provides. 

It had started out easily enough, a low vibration that would almost have felt calming if it weren’t for the blunt part that curves up and presses perfectly against his t-dick, making him grit his teeth before greeting his follower with his usual:

“Howdy” 

And it only gets worse from there. Gordon hasn’t even booted up the game before the dildo starts pulsing in rhythmic bursts. He hides his reaction with a cough and then suffocates the moan threatening to slip out by drinking deep from his Mountain Dew. 

“S-so today we’re playing a bit of Breath of the Wild, I fucking loved this game when it came out but I haven’t finished the DLC’s yet so I thought we could try that oooOOUT t-today. Ahaah, sorry about that, I have a bit of cramp in my leg. Please ignore my suffering.”

**Johnwicklover1994: got a bit of cramp in your pants frieeend?**

Gordon ignores it and is thankful that the chat is active enough for the offending message to disappear in a matter of seconds. Squeezing his thighs together, and feeling the now slower bursts travel up his legs, he tries to focus on the task at hand. 

“We’re going to try out the…” the setting changes and he swallows thickly “...the Trial of the Sword today. I’ll have to try and beat 45 floors whiii…” a higher setting this time, making his voice pitch. “...excuse me, 45 floors without my armour and weapons. I can only use what I find on each floor.” Gordon takes a deep breath and clenches his teeth before for continuing. “If I die I’ll get sent back to the first floor and have to start all over again. Let’s get going chat. Gordon sprint!” 

**Johnwicklover1994: gonna fail feetman**

But Gordon doesn’t fail, at least not in the beginning. For a while it actually goes pretty well. He only has to stifle a moan or cover a whine with another cough a few times. He can  _ almost _ ignore the vibrations massaging his cunt. All in all Gordon thinks he’s keeping a pretty straight face. 

Apparently so does Benrey because suddenly the dildo starts going wild inside him. The vibrations so loud that even his trashy headphone mic picks it up. Luckily the music in the game is loud enough to drown out the revealing sound. What it can’t drown out is the yelp that slips from Gordon as his cunt and t-dick gets the treatment of a lifetime. He feels himself growing increasingly closer. If he cums now he won’t be able to hide it.

A high pitched keening noise forces its way up Gordon’s throat and he feels his face grow hot with embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry about that. Cramp seems to be back, might have to end the stream a bit early if it doesn’t pass.” 

If he hadn’t looked for the username he might have missed the message flying past in his now worried chat. 

**Johnwicklover1994: gonna give up? means I win.**

Fuck Benrey and fuck his smug little face. Gordon might not be able to see him right now but he  _ knows _ the bastard is sitting in his room with that infuriating grin he always gets when pushing Gordon’s buttons. 

No fucking way is he going to let Benrey win this one. 

Adjusting himself in his seat, he angles his hips so that the dildo isn’t pressing fully so hard against his dick. Gripping the controller again he gives the camera a wide smile.

“Ok chat, we’re about to enter the 40th level of the trial. Only 5 more to g-gooohh.

The setting changes again, going back to a lower speed. The pulses are now coming unevenly and without any rhythm. It brings him back from the edge and it’s both a relief and frustrating as fuck.

Edging usually isn’t one of Gordon’s kinks but in this setting it works to his advantage. Not cumming means that he’s still playing. It means that he hasn’t lost his bet. It means that he can still show Benrey who’s the boss.

Fuck, maybe he’ll ride Benrey’s face when he’s won. Yeah, that would be a satisfying way to celebrate his victory. 

Lost in his fantasies he doesn’t notice the Lynel sneaking up behind Link and before he has the time to react it kills him with one mighty swing of it’s sword. 

“Oh ffffffucking hell!”

**Johnwicklover1994: F**

Gordon stares at the game over screen, he’s going to start all over again. Glancing at the clock tells him it took him the better part of an hour getting to floor 40. 

The vibrations change speed again, pulsing against his twitching insides and swollen dick. Like it’s mocking him. Like Benrey is mocking him! Taunting him to just give up. 

No fucking way. 

Gordon can handle another hour can’t he? He’s dripping wet so there is no worry it'll feel uncomfortable anytime soon. Well, not more uncomfortable than getting remotely fucked in front of his Twitch followers is already making him. 

“Well, back up in the saddle chat, let’s g-give this another try.

The second run is significantly harder than the first one. Both because he’s starting to become over sensitive to the dildos vibration, and also because Benrey has upped his chat insult a notch. 

**Johnwicklover1994: looking a bit red there feetman. want a break bro? all you have to do is ask ;) we can find someone to take care of you.**

By the time he’s on floor 20 he’s already emptied his second and last Mountain Dew and is now only pretending to drink from the empty can. It gives him an excuse to turn his head so that the camera can’t see the face he’s making. 

He’s so fucking close to cumming. Gordon doesn’t understand how Benrey knows but he seems to have found the perfect setting for bringing Gordon just to the edge and then leave him there. Just when Gordon thinks he’s about to finally snap the vibrations slow down for a minute, bringing him down with it. This has been going on for 15 minutes and Gordon feels like he’s about to cry. 

Close to tears and his face on fire he’s sure he makes quiet the picture right now. Luckily the chat believes his lie about the cramp and keeps sending him encouragement, well most of them anyway.

**Johnwicklover1994: you a little clumsy boy aren’t cha. gonna give up and come begging for help? I’m winning you know.**

And Benrey is right. If the game was to prove that Gordon can keep a straight face he’s already lost completely. Why is he even playing anymore? Is his pride worth this amount of suffering? 

A particularly well placed vibration touches that perfect spot inside him and has Gordon scramble to hide his face behind the empty Mountain Dew can.

Fuck his pride! And fuck this bet! No actually, Gordon is the one who should be fucked. He should just give up right now and ask Benrey to fuck him. Yeah, that’s a super good idea.

The thought of Benrey’s cock sliding into him has him gripping the can so hard that it crumples, there goes his hiding place.

“Chat, I’m g-gonna end it for the night. The fffffucking cramp is back and I have to go and...take care of it. See you again t-tomorrow.”

The last message he sees before closing twitch almost has him throwing the controller. 

**Johnwicklover1994: i win ;)**

Finally shutting off his camera Gordon slumps back in the chair and lets out the moan he’s been holding back for most of the session. He debates taking the dildo out right away and take matters into his own hands. But being the sore loser he is, Gordon feels like he deserved something more than just a quick rub down. He leaves the dildo where it is.

Trying to stand up is impossible, so he just swivels his chair around to face the door, spreading his legs as he waits from Benrey to turn up. 

He doesn’t have to wait long before the door opens. Learning against the doorframe with that infuriating smirk on his face Benrey takes in Gordons wrecked appearance. 

“Look at Gordon Looserman over here. Ready to admit I’m right?”

“Whatever man I don’t even care about the stupid bet anymore” He lies “Just come over here and fuck me already.”

Benrey suddenly looks a bit apologetic, rubbing the back of his neck in an uncharacteristically awkward manner. 

“Would it uhhh...would it be ok if I ate you instead?”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

Gordon suddenly feels a bit insecure. He’d been convinced Benrey would be all over him by now. 

“Need to recharge bro. Kinda nutted three times already.”

Oh... _ oh.  _

“Oh how the tables have turned  _ Mr. Pokerface _ . Can’t even keep it in his pants while watching his boyfriend stream for a bit, huh? What, I’m too sexy for you?” 

Gordon knows he’s in no position to gloat with slick running down his thighs and a dildo still working on his cunt, but he can’t help himself. 

Benreys eyes get something hungry in them as he stalks up to where Gordon sits, looming a bit over him before leaning down to growl in his ear. 

“Not my fault. Seeing you twitch and moan in front of all those people like a lil’ slut. Hard not to crank my hog to that.”

Gordon can feel himself grow hot at the words. He’s not sure if it’s from shame or arousal. 

“I-I didn’t moan, I was very careful!”

Benrey’s hands travel down Gordons chest, teasing a nipple through his t-shirt before finding his way down to the dildo. He grabs it and slowly starts thrusting it in and out. The added friction is just what Gordon needs and he throws his head back, finally letting loose all the moans and whimpers he’s been holding in. 

“Didn’t have to moan with your mouth Gordo, your face did aaaaall the talking. Fucked you up good didn’t I? Even found the best one to keep you from nutting. Gonna have to experiment some more with that one.”

Gordon gasps both at the words and at the way Benrey twists the dildo to hit just the right spot. But even as Gordon approaches the edge, for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, he still finds a way to get some revenge. 

Standing beside his chair, Benreys crotch is just within grabbing distance. Despite what Benrey told him about needing to recharge, Gordon’s hand still finds a half chub forming in his pants. Benrey gives a choked whine when Gordon pulls them down and grips the cock. Even though Benrey must be overstimulated as fuck he doesn’t remove Gordon’s hand, instead he changes the setting of the dildo, going back to the one with high speed and fast pulses. 

“Ffffuuuck you B-benrey.”

He tries getting back by stroking Benrey’s cock but the vibration makes his hand stutter, the rhythm uneven. Benrey gives another strangled cry before sinking his teeth into Gordons neck.

The thread inside Gordon snaps. 

The orgasm that washes over him is unlike any he’s ever had. He feels his body going taunt, twitching with the force of the pleasure coursing through him. 

Gordons grip around Benrey’s cock tightens and his boyfriend makes an inhuman sound before spilling all over Gordon’s hand. 

As they come back down they’re both red faced and out of breath, their hands sticky with cum and slick respectively. Benrey sinks down on the floor beside Gordon’s chair, resting his head against Gordon’s naked thigh. The dildo lies on the floor, it’s vibrations finally gone silent.

“I can still eat you out if you wanna?” Benrey murmurs, a look of total adoration in his eyes as he looks up at Gordon’s face. 

“Nah, let’s just have a shower and go to bed. I’m fucked out for the night.”

Gordon makes another try to stand up only to find his legs unable to support him. Groaning he makes little grabby hands towards Benrey.

“Wow, greedy much? ” Despite his teasing Benrey still gathers Gordon up in his arms, carrying him bridal style towards the bathroom.

“Listen man, when you’ve had a dildo vibrating between your legs for 90 minutes I’ll carry you.”

“That's a promise?”

“Sure thing. And next time I’ll be the one holding the remote. Let’s see how much of a pro gamer you are then.”

“Challenge accepted!”

The next day Gordon wakes up to over 20 new subscribers to his twitch account.    


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say but I blame the horny server for this and that tormenting Gordon is fun and hot. Leave a comment/kudos on your way out if you liked it. You're praise fules my horny creativity.


End file.
